


Silent Night (Sleep in Heavenly Peace)

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Kim Yugyeom, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas fic, JJ family, M/M, Making Out, Wrapping Presents, domestic jjp, jj parents, they're so in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Sometimes the life we thought we didn't want when we were younger, turns into exactly the life we could never picture not living.A domestic Christmas one shot featuring JJ parents with their children, Youngjae and Yugyeom.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Silent Night (Sleep in Heavenly Peace)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!! Day 12 is finally here!! Y'all I swear, time goes by faster the older we get! I hope that you guys enjoy the final installment of this series and have enjoyed indulging me as I write these fluff pieces lol. A HUGE thank you to my girl Dori for helping me brainstorm and outline all of these and being my sounding board on different ideas. Love you long time boo!! 
> 
> Don't worry though! 2020 will bring plenty of more fics and there might be one or two surprises left for 2019! Happy Holidays everyone!

Jinyoung tiptoes his way back into the living room to see Jaebeom attempting to put a playhouse together. Of course the instructions are nowhere to be found, but he’s come to expect this from his husband. But if you would have asked him ten years ago when he first met Jaebeom at the coffee shop on their university campus, that fast forward to when they were both in their thirties that they would be married with two kids and living in domestic bliss, Jinyoung would have laughed you right out of there. And while it was never the life that he thought he would have, it’s certainly become the only life he will ever want. 

“Would you like some help?” Jinyoung chuckles as he sits down next to his husband.

Jaebeom huffs indignantly at him as he goes back and forth between the same two small pieces of the puzzle that goes on the inside. Jinyoung can’t help but laugh as he looks around for the instructions. He knows that Jaebeom will never use them, but he also knows that he’ll eventually get frustrated and move on to something else and Jinyoung will be stuck putting it together. So when he finds the sheet tossed under the box, Jinyoung makes a show of retrieving it with a nice ‘ah-ha!’ added for good effect.

“I don’t need those Jinyoung-ah.”

“No, but I will in about ten minutes when you give up on this and move on to set up something else for the boys and I end up finishing this thing.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes as Jinyoung laughs at the pout working its way onto his husband’s beautiful face. But the pout is short-lived when Jinyoung leans in and kisses it away. His eyes crinkle when he sees Jaebeom visibly relax. In all the years they’ve been together, Jinyoung’s favorite thing is still seeing the effect he has on the elder.

Jaebeom had always been the one with the sharp edges and intimidating aura, whereas Jinyoung was always the softer one that took pride in taking care of his loved ones. Their friends were equal parts shocked and worried when the two made it public that they were together. Of all the people for the two of them to end up with, their friends never expected it to be each other. But somewhere along the way, Jinyoung softened some of the sharper edges of Jaebeom and fallen head over heels in love in the process.

“I’m going to finish it. I think,” Jaebeom mumbles as Jinyoung continues to fill Youngjae and Yugyeom’s stockings.

“Sure hyung,” Jinyoung laughs. He turns his attention back to evenly splitting up some of their boys’ favorite candy when he feels something hit the back of his head. Jinyoung turns to look down and sees the instructions to the playhouse crumpled up next to him. His eyes shoot up to Jaebeom, whose own eyes have turned into Jinyoung’s favorite crescents as he laughs, and Jinyoung decides that there’s enough candy in the boys’ stockings for now.

He looks down and silently thanks Nora for leaving one of her little toys right by the fireplace as he picks it up and launches it at Jaebeom’s head. He pouts when the elder dodges it and is quickly on his feet to tackle his husband. Jaebeom seems to know what’s about to happen when he crawls to meet Jinyoung halfway and trips him. Jinyoung flops to the floor with a huff and sweeps his leg out just in time to tangle it with Jaebeom’s causing him to lose his balance and roll on to the floor in front of him.

Jinyoung makes quick work of crawling over to Jaebeom to pin him down. He settles on Jaebeom’s legs, both still laughing at each other. It’s enough to knock Jinyoung off-kilter as he takes in how lucky he is that this is his life. His life with Jaebeom and their two beautiful sons. He can’t help but tear up as he thinks back on everything they had gone through just to have their sons. And now here they were. The parents of a healthy seven-year-old Youngjae and five-year-old Yugyeom. If either of them felt that their lives were rich and full before their beautiful boys came along, then now their lives were overflowing with everything good in the world.

Jaebeom seems to notice the change in Jinyoung’s mood and wiggles until he’s sitting up with Jinyoung still in his lap, arms secure around his waist.

“Nyoungie? What is it?”

Jinyoung meets Jaebeom’s concerned eyes and takes his husband’s face in his hands before leaning in to place the softest kiss on his lips. He makes a noise of surprise when Jaebeom deepens it but melts into it, into his husband. Jinyoung lets Jaebeom lead the kiss as the elder pulls him closer. Their bodies seemingly fused together. It’s not often they have the opportunity to make out like a couple of teenagers, but with the soft crackle of the fireplace and the twinkling of their Christmas lights, they couldn’t help but take advantage of the opportunity. He reluctantly pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“Beom-ah,” Jinyoung speaks softly. “We have to finish putting these toys together and wrap the rest of them.”

Jaebeom just nodded his head as he held onto Jinyoung’s waist tighter.

“That means you have to let go, silly.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Jinyoung could hear the pout in his voice and brought their lips together again before quickly pulling back.

“If we hurry and finish now, I’ll let you make out with me again before we go to bed,” Jinyoung whispers, raising his eyebrows. He bites back a laugh when Jaebeom quickly sits him on the floor next to him and crawled over to uncrumple the instructions to the playhouse. Jinyoung can’t recall a time that he’d seen Jaebeom look so determined and it must have shown on his face when the two locked eyes again.

“What?” Jaebeom chuckles. “You said you’d let me kiss you senseless if we finished, so that’s all I’m focused on now.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at how ridiculous his husband is.

“Okay, I did not say any of that.”

“You said make out. Close enough. I want those lips before bed, so if that means I have to read these useless instructions, then so be it.”

Jinyoung just laughs as he shakes his head and finishes wrapping the last of the boys’ gifts. He looks at their tree and can’t believe all the gifts under it. Every year they say they aren’t going to go overboard and every year it becomes just another lie they tell themselves. To be fair, not all of the gifts are from them nor are they all for the boys. Jinyoung knows that will be the argument he sticks with when their best friends come over for Christmas dinner later on, but he also knows that there’s no length that he or Jaebeom would go to see the smiles on their boys’ chubby little cheeks. 

The next couple of hours seem to fly by and before either of them realize it’s nearly 3am and they know that Youngjae and Yugyeom will be awake as early as possible. It was like they had censors that alerted them it was Christmas morning and had to be up as soon as they could so that they could fully enjoy the day. Jinyoung carefully placed the last present under their tree before looking over at Jaebeom and smiling. The elder was working to put the last piece of Youngjae’s keyboard stand together. Jinyoung looks around and knows that their living room will look like a disaster zone in a few hours, but wouldn’t trade it for anything when their boys smile and wrap their little arms around each of them yelling “thank you appa, thank you daddy!” before running off to make another mess.

“C’mon,” Jinyoung says as he wiggles his hand in front of Jaebeom. “Let’s go to bed, yeah? The boys will be up in a few hours and I still wanna kiss you some more.”

Jaebeom chuckles as he nods and places all the presents he built around the tree and takes Jinyoung’s hand. They pad their way down to their bedroom and both sink into their bed. Jinyoung raises up enough to toss his shirt aside and yelps as he feels Jaebeom grab his wrist and pull him back into his lap before attaching his lips to Jinyoung’s neck. Jaebeom nibbles up to his ear as his hands run up and down the smooth expanse of Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung tilts his head, letting Jaebeom completely ravish his neck with open mouthed kisses. 

Jinyoung reaches down for the hem of Jaebeom’s shirt and tugs, mumbling “off off” as he does. They separate long enough for Jaebeom to toss his shirt in the same direction as Jinyoung’s. Jaebeom scoots until he’s sitting against their headboard as Jinyoung dips his head down to reconnect their lips. It didn’t matter how many times he’s kissed those lips, Jinyoung knew that it would forever be his favorite thing. He feels Jaebeom tighten his grip on his waist as their tongues dance together. There’s no space between them and Jinyoung can feel their hearts beating in sync. He reaches down and grabs one of Jaebeom’s hands and laces their fingers together before bringing them up in between their bodies and rests it on their chests.

“All these years, Beom-ah. All these years and this is what you still do to my heart. It beats for you. Only for you.”

Jaebeom swallows him back up as they both kiss each other like their lives depended on it. And in some way, it did. Jaebeom pulls back first and repositions them so that they’re somewhat laying down, making sure to keep Jinyoung as close as possible. Jinyoung let himself be lulled to sleep by Jaebeom tracing his favorite little patterns across his back. He’s vaguely aware of the time and knows that before long, two little ones will be bouncing all over them, but for now, he rests in the comfort of Jaebeom’s arms.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It didn’t seem like they’d been asleep for more than a few minutes when Youngjae and Yugyeom come running in and jumping in between them.

“Appa! Daddy! C’mon you gots to get up! Me and Gyeomie wanna open our presents!”

Jinyoung huffs as Yugyeom bounces on his torso before he wraps his arms around his youngest and peppers kisses all over his face.

“Daddyyyyy no more! Presents!”

Jinyoung feigns a hurt look as Jaebeom chuckles and tosses Youngjae over his shoulder and bounces him into the living room and Jinyoung can’t help the smile when he sees Youngjae’s floppy hair bouncing as he laughs down the hall.

Jinyoung hops out of bed and squats down in front of Yugyeom, knowing that his baby can’t ever refuse a piggy back ride from his daddy.

“C’mon Daddy! We gotta beat Appa an JaeJae!” Yugyeom squeals as he climbs on.

“Hold on tight, Gyeomie!”

The pair make their way into the living room to see Jaebeom already waiting by the fireplace to hand out stockings. Jinyoung laughs at how big their boys’ eyes were at the sight of everything and throws a wink at Jaebeom. Jaebeom throws one back as he hands the boys their stockings and takes a seat on the floor next to Jinyoung. The pair watches as both boys squeal in delight at each thing they pull from their stocking and nod when they ask if they can snack on some of their candy before breakfast. When the boys make their way to the tree and ask if they can open their presents, Jinyoung makes sure to remind them to only open the ones with their name on it AND that were from Appa and Daddy.

Jinyoung smiles as he watches their boys tear into their gifts and swears that he will never get tired of them jumping into his lap to give him sloppy kisses to say thank you. His smile quickly fades when he sees Yugyeom carrying a gift that he knew wasn’t for him or Youngjae. He isn’t entirely sure who the gift was for and figures it was one that Jaebeom had wrapped.

“Gyeom-ah. What did Daddy say about opening gifts that aren’t for you?”

“But Daddy,” Yugyeom starts before Jinyoung interrupts him.

“No buts. Go put it back.”

Yugyeom’s eyes glass over, ready to shed the tears he’s trying to hold back when Youngjae stops him by holding his hand.

“No, Daddy. Gyeomie was bringing it to you and Appa because it’s our present for you.”

Jinyoung’s heart sinks and he wants nothing more than to curl in on himself for reacting so quickly and making his baby cry. He opens his arms for Yugyeom.

“Oh Gyeomie. Daddy is sorry. C’mere.”

Yugyeom runs over to Jinyoung with the present still in his little hands and sets it down before throwing himself into Jinyoung’s arms. His hands barely able to reach around Jinyoung’s neck. The two rock back and forth for a few moments before Jinyoung pulls back and places a tender kiss on Yugyeom’s forehead and lets him snuggle into him.

“Gyeom-ah. Jae-ah. Who helped you with this?” Jaebeom asks and Jinyoung is thankful for his husband taking the lead while he snuggles their baby.

“Uncle JackJack,” Youngjae answers.

“And Uncle Markie,” Yugyeom adds.

“You aren’t mad at us are you Daddy? Appa?” Youngjae asks meekly.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom both share the softest look as Jaebeom opens his arms for Youngjae to run into.

“Of course we aren’t baby! Daddy and I just didn’t know you and your brother got us anything, that’s all.”

Youngjae melts into Jaebeom’s arms and they all sit quietly for a moment before Yugyeom speaks up.

“Are you gonna open it?”

Jinyoung laughs as he lets Yugyeom slide out of his lap and pull Youngjae out of Jaebeom’s lap before handing them their present. It didn’t feel too heavy, but Jinyoung could only imagine what their ornery best friends helped their sons get for them. But when he opens it, every thought vanishes as his eyes fill with tears before showing it to Jaebeom.

It was a picture of the four of them from their very first Christmas together. Youngjae was just barely a toddler and Yugyeom was just over a month old. Jinyoung thinks back to that first Christmas and everything they went through to become a family of four. He remembers that there was a time that they didn’t think they would get to bring Yugyeom home. But when they did and they shared their first Christmas as a complete family, Jinyoung had never been happier.

He looks over at Jaebeom and can’t help but let his tears fall when he sees his husband crying. Their two boys shoot each other looks of confusion and worry before timidly speaking up.

“D-do you not like it?” Youngjae’s small voice echoes, breaking Jinyoung out of his daydream.

He opens his arms for his oldest baby to snuggle into.

“No, baby we love it. It’s perfect.”

“Then why are you and Appa crying?” Yugyeom shyly asks.

“Sometimes grown ups cry when they’re really happy, Gyeom-ah. And you and your brother have made me and Appa very happy today.”

“Really?” The two boys ask in sync.

“Really,” Jaebeom answers.

Jinyoung pats Youngjae on the bottom as he gets up and runs over to his new keyboard, dragging Yugyeom with him in the process. He looks over as Jaebeom scoots closer to him and pulls him into his side. Jinyoung wraps his arms around his husband’s torso and smiles as he feels Jaebeom kiss his temple. Their living room was a mess and he still needed to make breakfast, but Jinyoung was too content in soaking up this moment with his husband and their sons.

“Merry Christmas, Jinyoungie. I love you.”

Jinyoung lifts his head as Jaebeom leans in to kiss him. It’s slow and sweet. It has to be in front of their boys. But Jinyoung melts into it like he does every time. Like he’ll continue to every time. As they pull apart and Jinyoung once again rests his head on Jaebeom’s chest, he thinks about the fact that at one point in his life, this was never what he thought or wanted his life to look like. But being here like this, in Jaebeom’s arms and watching Youngjae and Yugyeom playing together, he knows that there’s no other life he was ever meant to have. He tightens his hold on Jaebeom before placing a kiss over his heart.

“My Christmases are always merry with you, Beom-ah. You’re my heart.”

Yes. This is exactly where Jinyoung has always and will always belong.


End file.
